Building power systems typically distribute alternating-current (AC) electrical power that is delivered by an electric utility. Some electrical devices inside the building are design to operate based upon AC electrical power, for example incandescent light fixtures. Many electrical devices within a building require direct-current (DC) electrical power to operate. A typical example is a lamp constructed using light emitting diodes (LEDs). Because most building power systems distribute AC power, devices requiring DC power typically are associated with a device-specific AC/DC converter. AC/DC converters, however, generate power losses and using a dedicated AC/DC converter for each device that runs on DC power multiplies the power loss. Additionally, when the power distribution within a building is AC, the power wires must generally be housed in conduits and raceways as a safety measure increasing complexity and expense as well as potentially detracting from room aesthetics.